Artanis
Name: '''Artanis Tal'Daarim '''Age: 211 '''Gender: '''Male. '''Species: '''Protoss '''Rank: '''Hierarch of the Empire '''Abilities: '''Psionics, Sub-sword. '''Family: '''Empress Tsunade (Wife), Prince Nero, Prince Michael, Princess Ava (Children) Adun (Father, Deceased) Biography Artanis is the current Hierarch of The Empire, He is married to Tsunade And father to three children, He is the leader of one of the three factions in the Zergwar. And also waging war against The Dominion. He is son of Adun, He has also reigned The Empire for 15 years, and the Protoss Empire for 20 years before. Childhood Artanis grew up in Aiur, in Aiur City. His father was Adun, a strong politician in the Kaliha Protoss Hierarchy, Artanis spent his first 6 years in the plaza of Aiur City, after that they moved closer to the palace. Artanis went to school as any normal Protoss. When he became 15, A big Civil war broke out on Aiur, and the entire empire, Adun, Artanis's father, had rallied up allies to take down the Kaliha Hierarchy. The Dark Templar order of Shakuras Joined Adun's cause, and snuk Adun innside the Palace, where they killed the Kaliha Hierarch, Torygg. After some more years of this fight Adun was placed on the throne, as the first Tal'Darim Hierarch. Making Artanis at young age Prince of the Protoss Conclave Invasion of Aiur. One day the Zerg invaded Aiur, and Adun was killed in the great collapse of Aiur City, Tassadar and Zeratul took the young Prince and fleed the city, they fleed from Aiur completly. To Shakuras, They recived news that Aiur had been taken over by Zerg. The Terrans took contact with the Protoss, THey Agreed to help rid Aiur of the Overmind, lead by the revulotionist, Arcturus Mengsk who ran a revulution against the Terran Confederacy to bring them down. With Mengsk, was the aspiering Lieutenant, Sarah Kerrigan, and the marhal Jim Raynor. Durin a mission the Protoss left in the middle of the battle, and Mengsk pulled his men back, Exept for Sarah Kerrigan, This event lead to the Queen of Blades to be born. Jim Raynor later split appart from Mengsk, and swore to help the Protoss regain Aiur, and so he did. Contact with the shinobi. A 20 years later, the Protoss were near extinct, with no home or planets, Aiur still being infected by zerg. They were roaming space for a place to call home, they met on the planet of the Shinobi. Artanis was very suspicious and non willing to contact the shinobi, Since he had a very bad memory of Terrans from Mengsk. However Zeratul managed to convince Artanis that it was a good idea. They warped down from the Mothership and was meet by Jamie O'Hara, Naruto Uzimaki]] and the Hokage, Tsunade. Artanis was very sceptical to the Shinobi Terrans, And so he noticed Tsunade was, Artanis asked for permision to stay, and to groom their almost extinct race. Tsunade approved of the request and so the Protoss started creating buildings and soon groomed a big city, and with a palace almost overshadowing the entire town. The retaking of Aiur After one or two years of prosperity amongst the Shinobi and the Protoss Artanis felt a great loss for his home, and he asked if the Heroes from the Shinobi planet would help him retake their sacred homeland of Aiur, In which they agreed to, This lead to the event The Retaking of Aiur A new era. After the retaking of aiur, They built a new city, over the ruins of the old Aiur City. In which Artanis took his rightfull palce as Hierarch of the Protoss Empire, Which now merged with the Shinobi, He renamed just The Empire. He did later a couple of months, ask for Tsunade's hand in marriage. In Which she accepted and married Artanis, Becoming Empress of The Empire. Ruling form Artanis chooses to use a Hierarchy as his form of rule. With him as supreme leader, followed by the High councilor, Followed by the Imperial Council, Followed by the Shogunate, then followed by the Conclave of Villages. Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Category:Imperial Council